La lanza de la venganza
by FoxyRed23
Summary: La noche es el mejor momento para cazar; la oscuridad, su mejor compañera; las lanzas, sus armas; los traidores, su objetivo.


**La lanza de la venganza**

* * *

.

..

**La noche es el mejor momento para cazar; la oscuridad, su mejor compañera; las lanzas, sus armas; los traidores, su objetivo.**

..

.

* * *

.

Era una noche más en las cercanías del puerto de Aguas Estancadas. La niebla cubría la superficie del mar, las voces procedentes de los bares próximos hacían eco en cada callejuela, el típico olor a pescado podrido inundaba todo el lugar. Pero esa noche no iba a ser como otra cualquiera, aunque el inicio se parezca un poco.

Un maleante, de los muchos que habitaban Aguas Estancadas, acababa de salir estrepitosamente por la puerta de un pequeño local. Sus pasos eran algo torpes por la bebida, pero estaba lo suficientemente despejado como para saber que tenía que correr por su vida, pues un grupo de cinco hombres le pisaban los talones apenas había salido de aquel apestoso lugar.

-No te vas a escapar de esta, ¡capullo! –gritaba uno de ellos mientras sacaba una vieja pistola del cinturón.

El granuja tragó en seco después de mirar hacia atrás una vez y comprobar que sus perseguidores iban armados hasta los dientes. Había perdido las veces que escapó de situaciones así o peores, y por supuesto aquella no iba a ser la excepción. O bueno, tal vez sí.

Tuvo que detenerse de golpe tras girar una calle a la derecha si no quería darse contra un muro de cara. Sí, un callejón sin salida. Ahora era el momento de tragarse el orgullo que le quedaba, arrodillarse y suplicar por su vida, que por desgracia era algo que odiaba.

Los hombres a su espalda detuvieron sus pasos, rompieron el silencio con unas cuantas carcajadas y murmullos entre ellos, pero solo uno –el más grande- se adelantó al resto hacia la víctima.

\- ¿Qué tenemos aquí? –dijo sonriendo ampliamente mientras mostraba la mayoría de sus dientes podridos- El capitán Gangplank se alegrará mucho de tener una nueva rata con la que practicar su habilidad de tallar huesos. ¿No creéis, chicos?

Los otros cuatro rompieron a reír mientras el granuja daba un paso atrás con la mirada a su espalda, intentando calcular una posible ruta de escape, si la había, claro está.

-Ya puedes rezar a la Dama Barbuda o a quien quieras, pero tus pequeños negocios en el Mercado Negro se han acabado –volvió a hablar el mismo hombre mientras cargaba la pistola y andaba un poco más hacia delante.

El aludido se quedó en silencio, no había escapatoria. No era la primera vez que le buscaban por haber timado una o dos veces –bueno, más- en algunas ventas y apuestas que hizo con otros piratas, pero esa vez era más complicado. Se la había jugado al líder de Aguas Estancadas, y era una cagada de las gordas porque le salió el tiro por la culata.

\- ¿Unas últimas palabras, rata inmunda? –levantó la pistola en su dirección, apuntando a una zona no vital.

En el fondo era todo un cobarde, lo reconocía. Había llegado donde estaba por traicionar a otros, vender a sus amigos, mentir a la gente, robar, y no se arrepentía. Pero estaba seguro de que no quería morir y por eso se arrodilló suplicando por su vida mientras la voz salía a trompicones de su garganta.

\- ¡Si me dejáis libre, os daré todo el dinero que tengo! –gritó mirando al hombre que le apuntaba con el arma.

-Nuestro capitán nos dará mucho más por llevarte vivo hasta él –negó el líder del improvisado grupo soltando una carcajada en alto.

\- Entonces... no hay necesidad de apuntarme con eso, ¿eh? –un pésimo intento de negociar por su vida, y había fallado.

-Él te quiere vivo, pero no pasa nada si vas con dos agujeros de bala en las piernas –una vez más alzó el arma apuntando al hombre- No es nada personal, así no intentas escapar.

El ambiente era frio, tremendamente frio. La temperatura desde que habían llegado al callejón descendió estrepitosamente, y aunque era normal que hiciera frio por aquella época en Aguas Estancadas, precisamente aquel no era señal de nada bueno.

-Espera... ¡Espera, por favor! –le suplicó una vez más.

-No sabía que las ratas tuvieran modales –hizo un gesto con la cabeza a sus hombres para que se adelantasen- Pero no tenemos nada más que hablar.

La respiración agitada del hombre creaba un vaho blanco en el aire, estaba pálido a más no poder, su corazón se iba a salir del pecho y volvía a sentir aquella molesta sensación llamada miedo, pues no tenía escapatoria.

La pistola cargada, una súplica llena de temor, una carcajada, el click del arma, un suspiro, una niebla extrañamente negra extendiéndose por todo el callejón y envolviendo al condenado que aún se arrodillaba en el suelo. Y había aparecido.

.

.

-¿¡Qué... qué demonios es eso?! –gritó uno de los maleantes señalando a lo profundo del callejón.

El que iba armado apartó la mirada del que iba a ser su diana durante unos pocos segundos, y lo que vio, lo que pudo ver entre la oscuridad, le dejó la sangre helada.

Una criatura, con cierto aspecto de mujer, ataviada con una antigua armadura, piel traslúcida desprendiendo un fulgor espectral, la niebla negra rodeándola y con expresión impasible, avanzaba hacia ellos en el callejón.

\- ¿Qué cojones ... eres? –preguntó el hombre armado en un acto de valentía, aunque sus manos temblaban al sostener el arma.

El espectro caminaba más hacia ellos, hacia el hombre del suelo, y con ello la temperatura bajaba aún más. El aire era helado, igual que su mirada. Obviamente no le iba a responder.

\- ¡Quédate quieta! –gritó el hombre, de nuevo siendo ignorado- ¡O dispararé!

En verdad sonaba bastante absurdo que aquel insignificante humano la estuviese amenazando, ¿qué pensaba hacer con una pistola contra un ser espectral?

-Las leyendas eran ciertas... Ella –murmuró uno de los hombres a su espalda- El fantasma de una mujer asesinada hace mucho tiempo, que vaga por la tierra cobrándose la vida de muchos hombres... Buscando venganza de quién le traicionó.

\- ¿Qué cojones dices? –se enfadó su superior- Eso no son más que cuentos de ...

Habló por fin, una profunda y femenina voz salió de la boca de aquel espectro del callejón rodeado de niebla negra. Como si fuera solo un mal sueño, una simple pesadilla, pero no, aquello era cierto. Y una vez más heló la sangre en sus venas.

\- Traidores, perjuros y renegados. Los odiamos a todos.

Levantó uno de sus fantasmales brazos para llevar la mano a su espalda y tomar un arma etérea, larga, afilada, una lanza, que atravesaba su pecho. No hubo queja alguna ni expresión distinta en su rostro.

\- La sangre de familiares y amigos mancha sus manos –dijo sujetando la lanza con firmeza mientras se dirigía al del suelo, su objetivo.

-No des ni un paso más –volvió a hablar el hombre del pequeño grupo.

Pero ella desatendió su orden. Apretó el gatillo sin dudar más, apuntando a su pecho, su corazón –que estaba atravesado por varias lanzas espectrales-. La bala pasó silbando por el aire sin interrupción alguna hasta que alcanzó el muro de atrás, solo dejó una pequeña marca en el fantasma, un pequeño hueco de su tamaño sobre la armadura, pero rápido como había sido disparada aquella bala, el agujero desapareció.

-Tu muerte ha sido decretada –dijo ella levantando la mirada hacia su atacante- De momento, pero más adelante me cobraré vuestra deuda, traidores.

\- ¡Joder, corramos! –suplicó uno de ellos cagado de miedo antes de salir por patas del callejón a un lugar un poco más tranquilo, y el resto pronto les siguió, aunque el líder le echó un último vistazo al del suelo, preguntándose molesto como explicaría a su superior que no lo pudieron capturar, pero también con cierto miedo en el cuerpo.

-Por... por favor, ¿¡qui-quién eres?! ¡Déjame vivir! –le pidió el granuja levantándose del suelo.

Ahora que los otros hombres se habían marchado veía una oportunidad perfecta para escapar, pero antes tendría que deshacerse del fantasma. Estaba asustado, más bien, cagado de miedo, las piernas le temblaban y dudaba poder correr, el pulso le iba a mil y su respiración estaba igual de agitada. Estaba mirando a la muerte cara a cara.

-Ha llegado tu hora –la mujer fantasma obvió sus palabras y alzó el brazo con el arma, se agachó levemente, preparada para atacar.

-No... No... –dijo, susurró, más bien lloró- ¡NO, agh!

No pudo decir más, de su boca no salieron más palabras, en su lugar un hilo de sangre le caía del labio inferior por la barbilla. Los ojos se iban a salir de sus órbitas, de repente no sentía más frío.

Llevó una mano a la herida de su pecho, una alargada lanza verdosa había atravesado su carne y salía por su espalda. Intentó inútilmente sacarla, pero sus dedos solo tocaron el aire. Miró a la mujer una última vez antes de cerrar los ojos y entregarse a la desesperación.

-Una, en señal de súplica –dijo ella antes de tomar otra lanza de su espalda y prepararse.

Esta vez ningún quejido salió de su boca cuando una segunda atravesó su pecho.

-Dos, en señal de arrepentimiento –y tomó la última de su espalda, de nuevo.

-Tres, en señal de venganza. Y el pacto está cumplido.

La figura fantasmal se incorporó de su anterior posición y con una mano hizo desaparecer las lanzas del cuerpo muerto del suelo, volviendo a su sitio original –clavadas en el suyo propio.

Su trabajo allí había acabado, la tarea por el momento estaba completa. Dedicó una última mirada al charco de sangre que se extendía bajo sus pies pero que no la manchaba.

Y volvió por donde vino, la niebla la rodeó una vez más, pero no acababa ahí. Pues ella jamás descansaba.

.

* * *

**Hace como dos años que había escrito esta historia pero nunca me había animado a subirla. ¿Tendrá continuación? Según guste :P**

**Laura**


End file.
